happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh
Josh is a grey chipmunk who sports a blue cap with SPACE on it and a light blue shirt with Saturn on it. He has glasses due to shortsightedness. Character Bio Josh lives next door to his best friend and lab partner Sniffles. He has a high IQ (not as high as Sniffles) and does well at his school. His favourite subjects are Science, History and Art. He likes to draw pictures of some things he likes (Biplanes, planets and even himself). He dislikes wasps, lightning and needles. His most torturous and traumatic death was when he was mangled by a shark when he went diving. One of his greatest achievements was when he made a patio sized picture of an ambulance before his hospital appointment. That was due to him being bored. He has been making big pictures since then. Most embarrasingly, he made a picture of himself showering at a spa. Sometimes, making big pictures would then lead his friends to an unfortunate fate. Like his lover Petunia, Josh has OCD but that is for art, not cleaning. He is very protective of his artwork. Every time he sees one of his paintings or big pictures ruined, he either hyperventilates or goes crazy and starts his painting all over again or mends the big picture. Sometimes it goes out of hand and Josh goes on a mad spree. He accidentally killed Flippy once in one of his sprees by stabbing him with his own knife. As revealed in A Clothes Call, he can flip out if angered enough. His deaths usually involve electrocution, boiling or being shredded or mauled. He used to love Petunia, also being married to her and having Genesis and Beauty. But after Together Again, Josh splitted up and fell in love with Stacy. He has his own spin-off series known as Josh's Big Picture Showcase. Relationship between Josh and Petunia Josh likes Petunia because she is pretty and spotless. Petunia likes Josh because she likes his artistic skill. Despite being a different species (Josh is a chipmunk and Petunia is a skunk), they get along with each other very well. They both have obsessive compulsive disorder, but Petunia has OCD for cleaning and hygiene and Josh's OCD is art related. This relationship can cause Josh to sometimes argue with Handy, Fungus, Crazy and Disco Bear. The shipping name for this couple can be refered with "Petosh" or "Joshunia". More about this love relationship is on Josh/Petunia page. This relationship ended in Together Again when Petunia regained a love relationship with Handy and Josh fell in love with Stacy. Episodes Starring Roles #A Gut Feeling #Josh's Space Smoochie #Fright at the Museum #A Slight Breeze #I Nub You Not #Watch Your Weeds #Hoops, I Did It Again #Wave Goodbye #Quadruple Date #Portait of the Party #The Golden Girls #Whole Hearted #The Art of Trash #Just Hold Still #Neat Freakout #Sleep-Over and Out #Accidents Happen #Mark of Retribution #Oh the Memories! #Garage Fail #A Clothes Call #Ware Are We? #The Big Showoff #Have an Ice Day #Breach Racket Blowout #Dart Attack #Artist at Work #The Sign of Evil #Strange Love #Game On! #E.T.M. Extra Terrestial Monotreme #Pipe Down #Surprising Party #Oh, Baby! #Ant-archy #Bonfire Nightmare #From Bath to Worse #Litter Bitter #Siblings in Blood #Another Breakdown Episode #Fastest Tree Friend in the World #Battle of the Arts #Nerds United #Give Me Some Space #Record Broken #A Spectacle of Yourself #The Big Three Oh! #Sleigh By My Side #Bugging Out #Internet Interception #Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? #All's Fair in Art and War #Lemonade Just Got Colder #United Europe #How's That Even Possible? #Together Again #Eye to Eye #Children of Jotunia #Re-Wedded #Mascot in the Act #Show me the Big Picture #Two by Two #Starry Eyed #To Fear or Not To Fear #Can You Dig It? #The Tenacious Ten #Globo-geddon #April Foolery #You're Joshing Me #Project Girly #Crated #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp #Art of Arrogance #Josh's Busy Day Featuring Roles #The Third Kind of art #Calm Before the Storm #Flippy and his Twenty #A New Slope #Auto-Mayhem #Monumental Trouble #Switch is Which #A Penny for Your Thoughts #Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark #Polter-Heist #Whose Mind Is It Anyway? #Ghost Blusters #Locked In #Shipment of Pain #Trash Talk #Broken Art-ed #Imperfect Chemistry #Dawn of the Squash #Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon #Sonic Broom! #What's the Big Difference? #The Vanishing Act #Rocky Road Rush #Mad About Glue #Just For Laughs #All Greek To Me #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Snow Dazed #Adventures In Babysitting #Vote to Self #On The Lamb #Chopper Logic #Short Hand Story #Push It to the Limit #Make a Good Depression #Under the Disco-toe #Birthday Clowning #New Leaf #Brace Yourself #Terrible Twos #Come Dice with Me #Creators Collide #Specieism #Off my Rocket #That's a Rap! #Mayor May Not #Heroes or Zeroes? #Blind Sided #Scam and Eggs #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Sweet Loving #Moose of Oz #Dull Like Me #Helter Smelter #Scrappyland #What's so Great About This Britain? #Artsy Partsy #Scared in to Dust #Feeling Sharp #Spray it Like You Mean it #Allergy Alert #Suck It Down #Ducking and Diving #R.I.P. Waxy #Don't be Alarmed Appearances #Way Up Pie #Strike! #Finger Food #For the Love of Money #Peace and Diet #Suited for Trouble #Cactus Makes Perfect #Wool Over Your Eyes #Origin of Evil #Cat Scratch Feverines #Sugary Animals #Take a Whack At It #Bone to be Wild #Hypno Dog #Food Feud #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. #Sweet Nightmares #Office-sive # Battle of the Boneheads #The Greatest Story ever Tooned #That's Gonna Costume! #Send in the Bullies #DEV 8000 #At Death's Door #The Fool who Played with Fire #Cologne Again #Wishing Well Done #Something Old, Something News #Catch That Bus #Shattering Effects #Satellite and Dark #Scaredy Pine #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #Cucumbersome #Lone Moose #Opposites Attract #Play Attention #Smile for the Pickle #Moves Like Zag-ger #Making Contact #Bunky Cave Friends #Table for Two #Triple Dog Dare Ya #Say What? HTF Break Roles #Un-Bare-able Love Bites Roles #Painted Love Deaths #The Third Kind of art: Crushed by Handy's helicopter #Way Up Pie: Impaled by Flaky's quills after he completed a skywritten picture of a swallow. #A Gut Feeling: Falls out of sub and splatters on the ground, along with Lumpy. #Calm Before the Storm: Struck by lightning #Fright at the Museum: Head explodes from Pharaoh Wrappy's curse. #A Slight Breeze: Burnt, impaled, and head crushed. #Wave Goodbye: Organs spill out after being pressed in the chest. #Strike!: Decapitated by bowling ball. #Watch Your Weeds: Killed by weedwhacker. #Quadruple Date: Crashes or dies in restaurant's destruction. #Portrait of the Party: Brain pulled out by rake. #The Golden Girls: Spun to pieces by barbed wire. #Whole Hearted: Dies of heart attack after being kissed by Petunia. #Finger Food: Turned into chocolate. #The Art of Trash: Killed in trash compactor. #Neat Freakout: Stabbed to death by Petunia's air freshener. #Un-Bare-able: Dies of blood loss. #Sleep-Over and Out: Sliced by glass. #Accidents Happen: Smashed by wrecking ball. #Mark of Retribution: Rubs his face off with a towel. #A New Slope: Dies of blood loss. #Auto-mayhem: Crushed by a wall. #Monumental Trouble: Mauled by a gorilla. #Oh the Memories!: Cut in half by chainsaw. #Garage Fail: Hit by fire hydrant. #Switch is Which - Shot by tank cannon. #Ware Are We? - Heart bursted. #Polter-Heist - Head impaled by spring. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Crushed by giant cactus. #April Pools - Head sucked in drain. #Wool Over Your Eyes - Drowns in laundromat. #Origin of Evil - Smashed by canvas. #The Big Showoff - Head sliced by ruler. #Sugary Animals - Blood sucked by Nutty. #Have an Ice Day - Impaled and hammered. #Whose Mind Is It Anyway? - Sliced by Splendid's laser. #Ghost Blusters - Sliced in half. #Locked In - Dies in sneeze explosion. #Shipment of Pain - Crushed/impaled by Flaky. #Trash Talk - Impaled by broken paintbrushes. #Broken Art-ed - Smashed by disco ball. #Breach Racket Blowut - Impaled by scissors. #Imperfect Chemistry - Popped like a balloon. #Hypno Dog - Falls and splatters. #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. - Possibly killed when Splendid and Splendont crash into him (debatable). #Dart Attack - Dies of blood loss. #Dawn of the Squash - Decapitated by a jack-o-zombie. #Office-sive - Stapled in his chest by a staple gun #Battle of the Boneheads - Head chopped in half. #What's the Big Difference? - Crushed by skyscraper. #E.T.M. Extra Terrestial Monotreme: Gutsy's bike collides with him #Send in the Bullies - Impaled on paintbrush handles #DEV 8000 - Sliced by martial art weapons #Pipe Down - Sliced in half by Pierce's guitar strings. #Rocky Road Rush - Crashes into Peppery's car. #Just For Laughs - Shot by popcorn. #All Greek To Me - Eaten by a mermaid. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Shot by Howdy. #Snow Dazed - Shot by Flippy. #Adventures In Babysitting - Crushed by Lumpy. #Vote to Self - Run over by Savaughn. #On The Lamb - Stabbed in the back of the head with a corkscrew. #Wishing Well Done - Crashes rocket. #Ant-archy - Shredded to death. #Shattering Effects - Sliced by glass. #Satellite and Dark - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. #Another Breakdown Episode - Killed by Zekey #Fastest Tree Friend in the World - Splatters into Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Scaredy Pine - Disintegrated by fire. #Make a Good Depression - Stabs himself in the eye with a pencil. #Nerds United - Killed when the robot explodes. #Birthday Clowning - Killed by knives. #New Leaf - Falls off bridge. #Give Me Some Space - Smashed by Cuddles. #Come Dice with Me - Ripped in half. #Creators Collide - Crashes his rocket. #Crouchin Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. # Cucumbersome - Squashed by a tower of squash. # Record Broken - Crushed by a unicycle. # Lone Moose - Killed by torpedo. # A Spectacal of Yourself - Ran over by The Mole. # Opposites Attract - Killed when the diner explodes. # The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. # Sleigh By My Side - Impaled on sharp rocks. # Off my Rocket - Sliced in half by his rocket. # Bugging Out - Killed by an explosion. # That's a Rap! - Crushed by wall. # Mayor May Not - Crushed by Todd statue. # Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? - Decapitated by flag pole. # Internet Interception - Sliced by automatic door. # All's Fair in Art and War - Throat is slit. # Heroes or Zeroes? - Sucked into black hole. # Blind Sided - Hit by a football. # Scam and Eggs - Squashed by fridge. # Lemonade Just Got Colder - Crushed by sign. # United Europe - Killed by Boris. # How's That Even Possible? - Run over by Velo's bike. # Sweet Loving - Crushed by statue. # Together Again - Pierced by arrow. # Moose of Oz - Killed by balloon explosion. # Eye to Eye - Impaled in the eyes by glasses. # Dull Like Me - Melted into a puddle of color. # Helter Smelter - Crushed by a machine. # Scrappyland - Crushed in garbage truck. # Mascot in the Act - Launched into the air and blown up. # Starry Eyed - Collides into Sniffles. # Scared in to Dust - Impaled by Albino's spines. # Feeling Sharp - Impaled by pencil. # Can You Dig It? - Died from thirst and/or snake venom. # Triple Dog Dare Ya - Cut by glass. #The Tenacious Ten - Drowned/electrocuted. #Globo-geddon - Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Allergy Alert - Impaled on Flaky's quills. #Project Girly - Possibly died from glass cuts after the episode (debatable). #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp - Dies in explosion. #R.I.P. Waxy - Decapitated by Flippy. #Don't be Alarmed - Burnt by hot chili. Kills *Gutsy - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Quadruple Date") *Pranky - 1 ("Just Hold Still") *Lifty - 3 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff") *Shifty - 3 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff") *Artsy - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Painty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Crafty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *The Mole - 2 ("Quadruple Date", "Starry Eyed") *Puffy - 1 ("Locked In") *Lessy - 1 ("Broken Art-ed") *Lammy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Handy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Lumpy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Pierce - 2 ("Pipe Down" along with McPipes, "You're Joshing Me") *McPipes - 1 ("Pipe Down") *Sporty - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Russell - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World" debatable) *Sniffles - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Mono - 1 ("Battle of the Arts" Along with Crazy and Drama) *Flippy - 3 ("Brace Yourself" along with Fizzles, "Specieism", "You're Joshing Me") *Perry - 1 ("Creators Collide" along with Seth) *Ale - 1 ("You're Joshing Me" along with Wiggles) *Zag - 1 ("Moves Like Zag-ger" along with Cuddles and Flippy) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Moves Like Zag-ger" along with Cuddles and Flippy) *O' Hare - 1 ("What's so Great About This Britain?") *Jim - 1 ("Artsy Partsy") *Pharaoh Wrappy - 1 ("Can Your Dig It?") *Others - 2+ (several birds in "Game On!", several bees in "Fastest Tree Friend in the World") Big Pictures (Property of Josh) Big Picture - Ambulance.png|Ambulance made at a hospital Big Picture - Butterfly.png|Butterfly made at a butterfly zoo Big Picture - Coal Mine.png|Coal Mine made during his mining shift Big Picture - Fly.png|Fly made at a catering class Big Picture - Helicopter.png|Helicopter made when Josh was doing laundry Big Picture - Oil Rig.png|Oil Rig made at a dockyard Big Picture - Wave.png|Wave made out of water Big Picture - Pyramids.png|Pyramids made out of brown salt at a museum Big Picture - Cat peeking out of window at night.png|Cat peeking out of window made out of Josh's own trash Big Picture - Swan and Cygnet.png|Swan and cygnet made at an aviary Big Picture - Fan.png|Fan made at a hardware and home store Big Picture - Thunderstorm.png|Thunderstorm made out leftover bits of Josh's own plane Big Picture - Satellite.png|Satellite made of stuff from a space museum gift shop Skywritten Swallow.png|Swallow skywritten with Josh's biplane Big Picture - Plane.png|Airplane at a airport terminal and out of Josh's own luggage Big Picture - Tank.png|Tank made at a war reenactment Big Picture - Greek Temple.png|Greek temple made at a art museum Big Picture - Monorail.png|Monorail made at a amusement park Big Picture - Knight.png|Knight made at a castle Big Picture - Forklift Truck.png|Forklift Truck made at a warehouse and out of cardboard boxes Big Picture - Canoeist.png|Canoeist made at a camping site Big Picture - Washing Machine.png|Washing Machine made out of laundry Big Picture - Space Shuttle.png|Space Shuttle made out of scrap metal Big Picture - Dirt Car.png|Dirt Car mastered on a dirty truck at a dump Big Picture - Whale.png|Whale made at a swimming pool Big Picture - Barn.png|Barn made out of tape measure wrapped around some nails on a high fence Big Picture - Covered Wagon.png|Covered Wagon traced on a dusty mirror Big Picture - Cruise Liner.png|Cruise ship made at a beach Big Picture - Burger, fries and a drink.png|Fast Food made at a school cafeteria Big Picture - Igloo.png|Igloo made out of ICEEs. Freezy was none to happy about this picture. Big Picture - Cool Boy.png|Cool boy made out of stuff from a skater's store Big Picture - Icebreaker.png|Icebreaker made out of objects from a nearby store. Big Picture - Clipper.png|Clipper made out of wood, tarp and water Big Picture - Military Helicopter.png|Army Helicopter made at Giggles' scout camp Big Picture - Castle.png|Castle made at a carpet and furniture store. This is the first time he meets Sketchy, an artist who is just like him. Trivia *He is, so far, the one of three character of British nationality the others being Decker and Patriot. This could explain why he sometimes mumbles with a British accent. *Unlike most other HTFs, Josh can sometimes speak clear English like when he begins his big picture, he says "This could be a Big Picture" and when someone ruins his artwork, he says "MY ART!" *He has a love for space, as depicted by his cap and shirt. *Some people call him a nerd, but he is actually a geek. *His signature big pictures mostly has catchy music in the background and no sound. Some of the music is duplicated like when Josh made a swan swimming with a cygnet at an aviary, the music is used again when he made a desktop fan at a hardware and home superstore (inspiration caused by seeing Hippy and Giggles keeping cool by fans) *He sometimes creates portraits of his friends. List of friend portraits: Giggles at her birthday party, Cuddles at a toy store, Russell at a maritime museum, Handy at a aquarium, Petunia at a pier, Sniffles at a school, Flippy at an army base, Splendid at a comic convention, Flaky at a courtyard where a spider is and even Lifty and Shifty out of things they stole recently. *He has obsessive compulsive disorder like his lover Petunia, but that is an art obsession, not hygiene even though Josh keeps himself clean. *He usually uses his computer while he is at home. *Usually when he sees someone dying, he gasps and then whistles nonchalantly *When he completes one of his big pictures, he puts two thumbs up. *He can flip our if irritated enough, as revealed in A Clothes Call, where he kills Lifty and Shifty (though he cannot be listed as a Flippy-sue, as it is a rare event) *He is a special HTF because he is one of the few HTFs that can speak clear English. *When sees Petunia die, he either cries or shakes his fist. *His despair when he sees Petunia's corpse is similar to Pop's when he sees Cub die. *He has a medium to deep voice. A bit like Splendid. *In the Season 26 finale Siblings in Blood, it is revealed he is the brother of Giggles. *In a Season 27 episode "Battle of the Arts", he would compete against Drama (acting) and Crazy (music) with his artistic skills. *He sometimes call his friends by their nicknames: #Giggles: Gigs #Flippy: Flipster #Decker: Decky #Fizzles: Fizzes #Petunia: Pets #Handy: Handman #Ale: Ally #Savaughn: Savy #Nutty: Nutster #Stacy: Stace *Similar to Crazy, Josh used to have Petunia as his girlfriend before finding another girl. *He is the first character to reach his 100th death. *Between Together Again and Children of Jotunia, a blog poll was made for viewers to decide whether he or Petunia should keep Genesis and Beauty. With a vote ratio of 11 to 2, Josh won by a landslide. *He used to like Petunia, but he dumped her for Stacy in Together Again. *He has the most deaths of any character so far. The character with the 2nd most deahts is Trippy. Cuddles has the 3 most deaths. Causes of inspiration for Big Pictures *Ambulance caused by Josh knowing what takes people to hospitals *Butterfly caused by Josh seeing a Birdwing butterfly *Coal Mine caused by Josh seeing a heap of coal and some carts *Fly caused by a fly buzzing around Josh *Helicopter caused by hearing a helicopter fly by *Oil Rig caused by Josh seeing a rig *Wave caused by Josh spilling his water *Pyramids caused by Josh knowing that mummies were buried in pyramids *Cat caused by Josh looking at a cat peeking out of a window *Swan caused by Josh noticing that there are a lot of stuff in the aviary gift shop *Fan caused by Josh seeing Hippy, Giggles and Nutty keeping cool with fans *Satellite caused by Josh seeing a satellite replica above him *Swallow caused by Josh seeing a swallow by his plane *Airplane caused by Josh noticing that he has lots of luggage *Greek Temple caused by Josh seeing a Greek painting *Tank caused by Josh seeing a real tank *Monorail caused by Josh seeing a monorail *Knight caused by Josh looking around a castle *Forklift Truck caused by Josh seeing a forklift truck pass by *Canoeist caused by Josh holding a paddle and a helmet *Space Shuttle caused by Josh seeing a space shuttle launch (seen it from a scrapyard). *Whale caused by Josh seeing Giggles carry a whale inflatable *Barn caused by Josh seeing a high fence *Covered Wagon caused by Josh seeing a dusty mirror *Fast Food caused by Josh getting gross gruel for lunch *Cool Boy caused by Josh seeing some boys outside a skater's shop Portraits: *Giggles caused by Josh seeing Giggles hold a birthday card *Cuddles caused by Josh seeing three GTFs hug toy bunnies *Flaky caused by Josh cowering from a spider *Handy caused by Josh seeing a worker drop his tool and pull Handy's angry face *Sniffles caused by Josh seeing an experiment explode *Flippy caused by Josh seeing army clothes *Splendid caused by Josh seeing some of his friend read Splendid comics *Russell caused by Josh holding a hook *Petunia caused by Josh smelling perfume from nearby *Lifty and Shifty caused by Josh peeking inside their truck Gallery Fastest.png|Josh running really fast, Lets hope he doesn't crash! Nub u not.png|Josh and Petunia Accident.png|Josh had an accident Oh the memories.png|Josh, Handy, and Petunia crying over some good memories Wedding.png|Josh and Petunia getting married Litter bitter.png|Josh and Giggles don't want Lumpy cutting down any trees Together again.png|Joes does not like this. But he'll get use to it. Joshxstacy.png|Josh and Stacy Planetarium.png|Josh, Softy, and Celeste at the planetarium Re wedded.png|Josh getting re-married to Stacy Category:Fan Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Rodents Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Introductions Category:Characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Petunia sues Category:Sniffles-sues Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Foreign Characters